The Research Development Core (RDC) of the University of Maryland Claude Pepper Older Americans Independence Center (UM-OAIC) emphasizes 1:1 mentored research training and development of future academic leaders in Geriatrics. The goal is to provide a fertile environment for the education and research training of junior faculty and research associates in the clinical, biomedical and health services research skills required for the conduct of clinical trials of interventional research designed to increase the independence of disabled older people. The RDC is led by a Director who is an established leader in aging metabolic, nutrition and exercise physiology, clinical investigation, postdoctoral research training, and gerontologic program organization and administration. There are 3 co-directors with established educational and research training skills in 1) epidemiology, preventive medicine and functional assessment in the elderly; 2) exercise physiology, energy metabolism and body composition; and 3) biochemistry and endocrine-metabolic research in aging. They have assembled an interprofessional research and clinical faculty from the Health Professional Schools at University of Maryland skilled in the principles and practice of geriatric medicine and gerontologic research to train M.D. and Ph.D. junior faculty and fellows from multiple disciplines in the conduct of interventional clinical trials research. This mentor-based training program is complemented by an organized, multidisciplinary educational curriculum for trainees to learn to link clinical functional and health services research outcomes with pathophysiological mechanisms. There will be didactic courses, a seminar series, journal clubs, research conferences and an annual research retreat. Thus, trainees will receive training in all aspects of OAIC research to learn skills in the design, methods, implementation, data management and analysis, and publication of results from the intervention trials. Supported junior faculty will be evaluated in all phases of their work and receive regular feedback from mentors and RDC directors to guide them in their research throughout the training period. The RDC will be guided by an Advisory Committee which reviews accomplishments and sets standards for the selection of junior faculty and pilot research projects for RDC funding. Success of our junior faculty training will be continuously monitored by the RDC Directors and the Advisory Committee; specific indicators of success will be acceptance of research for presentation at national meetings, publications and receipt of independent funding.